The Reaper
by dragonpearlz
Summary: The story of James and Lily's death, and where the rest of the pack was. Light slash.The song is 'Don't Fear the Reaper' by Unto Ashes


Title: The Reaper

Author: Unicornpearlz

Rating: PG

Spoilers: If you haven't read the Sorcerer's Stone and the Order of the Phoenix, don't read this.

Warnings: Some mention of nausea.

Summary: The song is "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Unto Ashes. The story is that of the night Voldemort comes for Harry's parents. It helps to listen to the song, if you can. It's slightly different from the Blue Oyster Cult version.

_All our times have come_.

"Kisshoo! Tisshoo! Hesshoo!!" Remus sneezed wetly. He felt his cold start to chill him, and he moved closer to Sirius for warmth. "Shoo!" He barely caught the last one, in his handkerchief. "'scuse me," he mumbled. He was dizzy and his head hurt. But, he didn't want to go home. He felt sick to his stomach with anxiety that he couldn't explain. But, he didn't want to go home. Lily, James, Peter and Sirius had all offered to help him home. Sirius even relented not to go home on the bike, and to take the floo system back. But, he didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go home, and he couldn't explain why.

Remus blew his nose wetly. He felt his head throb. He gasped in pain, and winced when the cool air rushed to meet his throat. He coughed weakly. "I'm sorry guys. I jus dod't know why I feel so bad all of the sudded." His breath hitched, and he felt Sirius put an arm around his shoulders while the sneezes came tumbling out of him. "Tisshoo! Hisshoo! Esshoo! Hesshoo! Shoo! Shoo! Esshoo!"

Peter twisted at his hands and looked down at them. "Sirius….maybe you should take him home." Peter got up and paced around the room. "Yes, yes. That's what you should do, take him home and put him to bed. That way…that way, you can come to collect your bike afterwards. Yes, that's what you should do."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Peter had always been squirrelly, but lately he'd been acting even more oddly. He never told Sirius what he ought to do. On the contrary, he often treated Sirius like he was afraid to be beaten to death for saying the wrong words. Sirius would never hurt him, of course. He was James' friend. And, so the friendship was beyond contestation.

"VROOOOM!!!" James said, flying a squealing Harry around the room like an airplane. Harry giggled happily. James brought him up and down and spun him down into his mothers lap.

Lily giggled, and Harry belly laughed hard. James sat down beside her and Remus admired the view. They were such the perfect family. He put his head on Sirius' shoulder and wondered if Sirius would ever consider adopting their own little one with him. Remus always fancied himself the father of a little girl. One with cute little red curls and fair skin. He could see himself cradling her to sleep and teaching her the ins and outs of silversmithing. An odd choice, perhaps, but she had to know what he was, and how to defend herself, should he be unable to restrain himself.

_Here but now their gone_

"Well, Sirius, aren't you going?" Peter prattled.

"Well that's up to James and Lily, I suppose. Rem's made it clear he'd like to stay. But," he said turning to them, "if you think it would be best for us to go, then we will. We certainly don't want to get the baby sick."

At that moment Remus started coughing heavily. He gasped for air, but couldn't seem to get any into his lungs. His chest pushed air out faster than he could pull it back in. The world got fuzzy and started going black. Slowly the coughing subsided and the world returned to normal.

Lily and James looked at each other nervously. "It's not that we worry about Harry getting sick. Better now than later. But, we do worry about you not getting better, Rem."

Remus hung his head. He felt his throat and chest tighten, but not from his illness. He was close to tears. His alpha wolf senses told him that he had to be here tonight. But, his body was making it quite impossible for him to do it with a clear conscious. After all, he knew that while James and Lily might forgive him for getting the baby sick – he would have a hard time forgiving himself. Not like self-forgiveness was a strong suit of his anyway. "Okay. I'll go. Bring me home, Siri?"

Lily looked at him. "Rem, if you feel that strongly about it, stay. I'll whip you up some tea, and put you in the spare bedroom."

"No – hisshoo! Excuse me." He sniffed wetly. "The alpha shouldn't burden his pack. I'll go. I just ca-ca-can't – hesshoo! Tisshoo! Esshoo!"

"Bless you," the room chorused.

Remus flushed with embarrassment. "I don't know why I'm so against leaving…"

"It's the cold," Peter answered. "You know how protective you feel when you're feeling vulnerable."

Remus nodded. "Your right. I'm sorry. I'll just go." He looked at Sirius.

"Like you had to ask. Alright all, I'll be back later for the bike – after I get this one tucked into bed."

_Seasons don't fear the reaper; nor do the wind the sun or the rain_

It had been 3 months since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's last strike. As the days crept by, Remus got more and more concerned. How long was he going to wait? And, where was he going to strike next? He shook Peter's hand, "You take care of them, Peter."

"Remus, you act as though we won't see you tomorrow."

Suddenly, Remus was gripped with a coughing fit that doubled him over. He felt James' arm around him.

"Come on, mate. Let's get you home." He was patting Remus' back. It was good to know he was there, but he needed to be taking care of himself right now. His pack would get along fine without him.

Remus felt Sirius tuck an arm around his waist. He went to straighten up, but felt very dizzy all of the sudden.

"Rem!" Lily gasped, as she watched the color drain from his already pale complexion.

"It's okay, Lils. Just a bit of a fever. I'll be fine," he whispered. His throat was beginning to hurt and he knew his fever had just spiked. But, he didn't want them to worry more than they were already.

"Alright," Lily said approaching him, with Harry in her arms.

"Stay back, love. I don't want you – or the little one – to get this." He felt his nose start to tickle again.

"It's okay, Rem. Harry's going to have the best immune system going. Now, kiss the baby."

Harry gurgled and squealed, holding his arms out to 'Uncle' Remus.

Remus smiled. How could he say no to such a cute chubby grin? He kissed Harry on the top of the head and tickled a bit under in chin.

His nose started to run and he turned his head away, "Heh-shooshh!" He wasn't able to catch it in time. He sniffed, stuffily. "My apologies." He felt dizzy and weak. It was time for them to go. But, he still didn't want to.

_We can be like they are_

"Come on love. Let's go," Sirius said. "I'll be back for my bike later," he said to Lily and James. They stepped into the fireplace. "Twenty-eight Tulip Bridge Court." And, in a puff of green flame, they were gone.

_Come on, Maiden_

Lily and James smiled as they watched them go.

"You staying the night, Peter?" Peter was a regular overnight visitor at their house. But, that was okay. He liked Peter, and had ever since Hogwarts. Peter was lonely – and a rat – but a good guy, if you could get past the tail. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius had been lucky. They had found partners within each other. But, Peter was the odd man out – and James didn't want him to feel more like the 3rd wheel than he had to.

"Yup!" He plopped down on their couch. "Do you two need anything?"

_Maiden take my hand_

"No thank you. We'll be down in a while – time for Harry's bath," Lily answered, sweetly.

"Yea, I'm sure you want to get the germs off of him," Peter muttered.

Lily frowned.

"Hey doofus, that was your outside voice," James said, hitting him in the head with a throw pillow.

"Sorry, Lils. Remus makes me uncomfortable when he gets sick all of the sudden like that." 

"Well, you'd think you would have gotten used to it by now. I don't mind Harry being around Remus – sick or not. But he was playing outside earlier and got all hot and sweaty, so he needs a bath now." Lily was mad. Peter didn't often say things about Remus, but every so often he did. Out of everybody in the group, Remus had always treated him with the most respect. She didn't understand his lack of appreciation.

_Don't fear the reaper_

Remus and Sirius arrived back at their place. It was dark and cold. Remus started to shiver and lost his balance almost immediately.

"Easy there, Rem. Go get into bed. I'll bring you some nice warm tea, and your nightly potions."

Remus sniffed. "Thangs, Siri – Hesshoo!"

"Bless," Sirius said, as he tossled Remus' hair.

Remus made his way into the bedroom slowly. He took off his clothes and got under the covers. He was still apprehensive, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He glanced at his Remembrall and picked it up. It didn't change colors, so he knew he didn't forget anything. "Hesshoo! Hesshoo! Isshoo! Tessshoo! Issshoo!" He sneezed wetly, freely, onto the bed. His throat was scratchy and he coughed whenever he tried to clear it.

"Blesses," Sirius said, coming into the room with hot tea, cold water, tissues, and his potions. "Now drink these, followed by water and you and I can have a nice cup of tea together, before you drift off."

"Thangs," Remus muttered miserably. He quickly took his potions, cringing at the bitter taste, even through his congestion. "I'm sorry for baking you leave early. You cad go back if you wand."

"Hush, now love. Just relax. I'll get my bike when you're sleeping. Until then, I'll stay with you."

_We'll be able to fly_

Peter set himself up on the couch and turned on the muggle thing Lily called a V.T or something. He found it fascinating and loved watching it.

James and Lily went upstairs with Harry.

Lily started running the water. "Alright my little mud pie," she said as she sat him down in the tub. Harry shrieked with laughter, as James took out all his favorite bath toys – complete with father made sounds.

_Don't fear the reaper_

After their tea, Remus started to get sleepy. The tickles in his nose had relaxed, though he had to breathe through his mouth because his nose was too stuffed up. "You can go back now," he muttered as he drifted off.

Sirius pushed back wisps of his auburn hair. "Just rest, Rem. I'm not leaving you." 'He's really burning up,' Sirius thought to himself as his hand brushed Remus' cheek and forehead.

Remus smiled. "I know you'll be back. But, go get your bike. I'll –," he choked. A wave of nausea hit him suddenly.

"Rem?"

'Deep breaths,' he told himself. 'Deep breaths.' "Just tired, Siri. Go get your bike."

"Not until you fall to sleep, Rem," Sirius said, sitting on the side of the bed. "And I'm not moving from your side until you're asleep at least.

_Maiden take my hand_

Lily pulled Harry out of the tub, as James took a towel and rubbed him dry.

"You know, James. We should probably make out a will."

"What?"

"I'm serious," Lily continued as she put a diaper on Harry. "With things being as they are, and Sirius being Harry's Godfather, I think we should make a will, so that if anything happens to us, Harry will go where we want him to. I mean, it would be horrible if he got stuck with my family, and we did decide we wanted Sirius to have him. Besides Remus and Sirius would make good guardians."

"Yea, that's true," James said, distracted.

"Besides, Remus would make an excellent mother hen," Lily said, trying to lighten things up.

James snorted. "Your right there." He sighed. "Well do it next time we go to Diagon Ally."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, hon."

_Laaa La La Laa La_

Thunder shook the house, and Harry started to cry. As Lily shushed him, James looked out the window. "Where's Peter going?" he asked.

Lily looked outside, "I don't know." She bounced Harry as he wailed on.

'Finally,' Sirius thought, as Remus rested quietly. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. 'Now, I can get my bike. I'll be back in two shakes of a wolf's tail, and Rem will never know I was gone.' Sirius was always mindful of Remus' abandonment issues. For as long as he'd known him, Remus would be terrified that people were going to leaven him the second he 'showed weakness'. To Remus, being ill was a weakness. Sirius remembered the days at Hogwarts where Remus would just about put himself in the hospital to hide weaknesses from the group. Fear of rejection is what Lily called it. Sirius couldn't figure it out. Remus was the most loved by the group, and the most protected. But, if he was anything less than perfect, he felt like everybody was going to just leave him. Even after all these years, Sirius could tell Remus worried about it from time to time.

Remus' dreams were neutral. Friends talking in rainy weather. Hogwarts. Swirls of faces of familiars and acquaintances. The Dark Mark. James and Lily. Harry crying. Remus' dreams took a turn for the worst. He started tossing and turning. Voldemort. Peter. Harry. Lily. James. Sirius. Tombstones. Dementors. Moody. Horrific visions started swirling around his mind. "NO!" he yelled sitting bolt right up.

Sirius was just about to step into the fireplace when he heard Remus scream. He rushed into the bedroom and found Remus pale, with a green tinge around his lips and cheeks.

"Rem, what is it?"

Remus' stomach turned. He wanted to cry, but there wasn't any time. He turned to Sirius with pleading eyes. "You have to go help James and Lily. Go save Harry."

"What are you talking about, love? It was only a nightmare."

"No, it wasn't. Sirius, I know you don't believe in premonitions, but just this one listen to me. Go to James and Lily, they need you." Remus started to cough heavily.

"Love, right now, you need me."

"No, no!" Remus started to cry. "Not now, Sirius. Please. Don't make me be selfish this time. Please."

"Rem…shhh… it's okay. James and Lily will be fine. They're okay. They're probably asleep. You know you're allowed to be selfish when you're not feeling well."

"Siri, please, go to them."

Sirius sat, unmoving, at the end of the bed.

"Fine, if you won't then I will," Remus said, starting to get out of the bed.

"Rem, what are you doing?"

"I have to go help them. I shouldn't have left to begin with."

Sirius pushed him back into bed. "No, love. If you stay in bed, I'll go look in on them. But, I want you to rest."

"There's just no time," Remus fought back.

_Love of two is one_

Harry finally calmed down enough for Lily to try to put him down. She kissed Harry softly. James kissed Harry softly. Then Lily and James kissed softly. They stood over his crib and looked at him lovingly. They quietly sang Mr. Sandman – Harry's favorite lullaby – together.

_Here and now they come_

Another crack of thunder shook the house, and Harry woke up screaming. Lily picked him back up and paced by the window. "Oh … my… JAMES!!!"

James, who had just stepped out to go to the loo came running back in. "What is it?"

"Look outside." Lily was white as a ghost and holding Harry so tightly James wondered if the little guy could breathe.

James looked, and saw it. The Dark Mark was floating over their house.

"Peter!" Lily called out. Silence. "Sirius!" Silence.

"We can do this love. This is what we've been waiting for. We knew it would happen eventually."

_She spent her last night in loneliness, and it was clear that she couldn't go on_

"We have to get Harry to Sirius. Now," Lily demanded, as she grabbed a handful of diapers and started to run downstairs. She was sure she could make it to the fireplace in time.

_ The door opened and the wind appeared_

Lily, James and Harry made it halfway down the stairs when the front door slammed open. Two hooded Death Eaters stepped into the foyer. They stopped on the stairs and James pulled his wand out. "Back up!" he yelled, allowing Lily to run back up the stairs, as he stood on the stairs, wand at the ready.

_Candles blew then disappeared_

With a wave of two gloved hands the electricity in the house went out.

When cast into darkness, Lily grabbed at the candles that they kept in the crawl space. She set them up in Harry's room, but didn't light them. She held onto Harry whispering how much she loved him and that she would never let anything bad happen to him. She whispered him stories of Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. She told him not to be afraid, ever. And, that she and James would always be there for him. Always.

_Curtains moved and he appeared_

The two Death Eaters paid no mind to James. Instead they parted down the center, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stepped through. He looked at James and smiled.

"Mr. Potter. We meet at last."

James felt a wave of terror go through him, but he stood his ground.

With a flick of his wrist, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the two Death Eaters started walking towards him.

Choosing honor before glory, James turned tail and ran upstairs to Harry's room.

_Saying don't be afraid_

Peter watched from across the street, as Death Eaters descended upon the Potter home. He regretted turning them in, but he had gotten Remus out in time. And, he was adverse to death, which was the alternative to turning in James and Lily. 'They had been much to loud and political anyway,' Peter reasoned with himself. 'It would have happened either by his hand or another.'

Remus had not calmed down at all. Drinking water had made him feel more sick. And, the fact that Sirius was still there was making him sicker still.

Sirius was too concerned about Remus to leave his side. He'd never seen him that upset, and he didn't know how to handle it.

_Don't fear the reaper_

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and four Death Eaters ascended the stairs. There were two in the front, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the middle and two in the back. They knew that they were there for 1 reason only – to silence the Potters, and that included Harry.

They reached the nursery door and tried to open it mundanely. Lily turned it around on them, though and slammed the door in their faces. She whirled around and put Harry on the floor behind her. She and James positioned themselves between the door and Harry. They had their wands out, and were ready to defend their son with their lives.

_Come on Maiden_

Lily and James took a deep breath, and squeezed each other's hand.

_And she had no fear_

The door exploded open in a blaze of light. Wooden shards fell all over the room, as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters stepped into the room.

Both Lily and James let lose their spells and two of the Death Eaters dropped to the ground. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named smiled a venomous evil grin, as he whispered the A.K. curse and James dropped to the ground.

_And she ran to him_

Lily threw a curse at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but it bounced. He licked his lips and reached for Harry. She body blocked him with all she had, and shoved him over about 2 feet. "You will not touch my son!" she yelled, as he performed the A.K. curse on her, and she dropped to the ground as well.

_And she started to fly_

A blaze of green flame erupted in the Potter's living room. Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, and immediately noticed that all of the lights were out and Peter was nowhere to be seen. He heard Harry crying upstairs, and didn't hear James or Lily trying to comfort him. 'This can't be good,' he thought.

_They looked backwards and they said goodbye_

James and Lily held hands and looked at Harry. They couldn't stop Voldemort, not now. But, Harry could. They both had faith in their son – who was the best of them.

The two remaining Death Eaters apparated outside, to allow the Dark Lord enough time to finish off the last Potter. When they saw Peter cowering in fear, they told him to go inside and make sure that nobody disturbed the Dark Lord. Shaking from fear he approached the house apprehensively. Slowly he entered the house that only a few hours earlier he'd been welcomed into.

Sirius ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He barged into Harry's nursery and saw James and Lily on the floor.

_She had taken his hand_

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was about to attack Harry, when Sirius came in. He turned on Sirius. "Foolish man," he hissed. "No matter," he drew his wand, and turned his back on Sirius.

Just then Peter jumped on Sirius' back. Sirius yelled and threw him off. "You weasely rat! You sold them out!"

"Better to cower with the winners than live in fear of the losers," Peter hissed back at him. He drew his wand and cut off his finger. He screamed in agony, as he waved with his good hand and turned into a rat, running away.

_She had become like they are_

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named raised his want to Harry. Harry giggled and in a flash of white light He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disappeared.

_Come on maiden_

Sirius grabbed Harry and started to run downstairs with him. He wanted to take his cycle, but the Death Eaters were still waiting outside. He went to the fireplace, but wizards and witches starting flying in from all angles.

_Don't fear the reaper_

Before Sirius could explain he was being accused of murdering James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew and trying to kidnap Harry. When he tried to explain that he did nothing of the sort, he started to get the argument that he must of lead He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the Potters.

"It's always someone from the inside," he heard somebody say, as they chained him and brought him to Askaban.


End file.
